Covert Affairs
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: 1co·vert adjective \ˈkō-(ˌ)vərt, kō-ˈ; ˈkə-vərt\ : made, shown, or done in a way that is not easily seen or noticed : secret or hidden af·fair noun \ə-ˈfer\ affairs : work or activities done for a purpose: a matter that concerns or involves someone. Rating subject to change. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Breathless

"Hello?" An almost breathless Kagome asked, unsure of who the caller was, or how they managed to get her number.

"Hi Kagome, it's Inuyasha. Hope you don't mind, your friend Sango gave me your number." Inuyasha replied, pausing for a moment he continued, "Are you okay? You're breathing kind of heavy."

"Oh, yeah." Kagome took a sip of her water as she walked around the punching bag she had just been pounding on moments earlier, "Just got out of Yoga."

"Yoga?" He chuckled for a moment, "Kagome, I have a question."

"Yeah?" She asked, as she made her way to the showers and prepared her stuff.

"I was thinking, we haven't known each other for very long, but I'd like to get to know you more. Would you like to go on date tonight? I know it's short notice."

Kagome inwardly went through her schedule: training, a meeting with her superior, and she was supposed to go to the shooting range.

"Uh, Kagome, you still there?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I'm here. How does 7 sound?" Kagome replied, deciding the rest of her training could wait and that she'd go to the shooting range before meeting with her superior.

"Seven sounds great. I'll pick you up at your place then?"

Normally Kagome would find it unsettling that he knew where she lived, but she'd already done a background check on him and didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"I'll text you the address. See you soon."

"Okay, oh and you'll want to dress up."

Kagome quirked a brow, "Sounds fun." She said genuinely, "Bye."

"Bye."


	2. Charm

Thanks so much to anyone who's ever favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just given my writing a chance and read anything I've published. I really appreciate it. Enjoy this little drabble like series. It's more for fun, but I still enjoy hearing what ya'll have to say. Have a wonderful day. x.

-Silver Mist'

* * *

As soon as she hung up Inuyasha called Shippo.

"What's up, man?" Asked Shippo, a fiery fox demon who was in charge of all of the organizations charms and weaponry.

"I need a new illusion charm by 7."

"What happened to the last one?" Shippo smirked, "Another explosion?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "Actually, a bullet."

"Let me guess, you've got a hot date tonight?" Shippo chuckled at the thought of the temperamental hanyou courting anyone.

"None of your business." Inuyasha replied, "I'll be at headquarters to pick it up at six.'

Shippo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Anything for you sweetheart."

"Keh, see you soon."


	3. Bullets Fly

Kagome stepped out of the shower and made herself presentable. Once outside she was thankful that the weather had cooled down as she made her way to her car.

Luckily Tokyo traffic wasn't nearly as vexing as usual and she made it home in record time. Glancing at her closet she wondered what kind of outfit would get her through an hour at the range, the meeting, and her date with Inuyasha. He said dress up, she thought. "Hmmm"

She decided that black skinny jeans, black boots, and a nice sweater would be appropriate for the shooting range. It was nearly November and the temperature was beginning to drop lower, earlier. She grabbed a silver necklace and black heels to change into to take her into the meeting, and grabbed a red, strapless dress that hugged her curves for her date with Inuyasha.

Smiling at her choice, she grabbed a small black clutch to stash the essentials. She quickly accented her eyes with mascara and an iridecent shadow. A swipe of blush and strawberry lipbalm completed her simple natural look. She took her hair out of the fishtail braid she had put it in and sprayed with hairspray to keep the waves from falling flat. Looking at the clock she realized it was nearly 3 o'clock.

Leaving her date outfit on her bed she made her way to her car and was soon headed to the shooting range. Upon pulling in she recognized that the place was nearly empty and smiled at her luck. The man at the front desk gave her a familiar nod and waved her in. She slipped on her glasses and earmuffs. She was in the middle of loading her gun when Miroku, another agent, strolled in and sat in front of her.

"Why Kagome," He spoke, and she slid the earmuffs off, "Lovelier than ever."

His hand crept dangerously close to her ass.

"Miroku." Kagome eyed him warningly. His hand swiftly retreated.

"Is that a new perfume?" He asked, eyebrow cocked up, "Don't tell me, another man has stolen your heart." He dramatically covered his heart and appeared faint.

"Hardly." Kagome replied, cocking her gun, "Can I start now?"

"Okay, okay." Miroku held his hands up in mock surrender, "But you're giving me all the details tomorrow." He winked.

Kagome took her shots; all were right on target.


	4. Accept or Decline

I feel like I'm super out of practice. *sigh* Hope you enjoy this chapter, or at least don't hate it. v.v

Hope your summer is going great!

-Silver Mist.

* * *

An hour later she had felt satisfied with her scores and made her way to the parking lot; taking a moment to put on her necklace and switch her boots to heels.

The ride to the agency was uneventful. She pulled in front of a cookie cutter building that looked like every other building in downtown Tokyo. The door dinged as she entered and she was met by Hojo.

He greeted her without looking up from the document he was typing up.

"Hey Hojo."

"She's ready for you. You know the drill."

Kagome nodded and walked onto the elevator. She took her ID, firmly pressed her thumbprint on the designated spot, and slid it into a slot located below the numbers. The scanner spit out her ID and she was swiftly lowered ten levels below the building.

She was met with the hussel and bustle of the communications room and quickly made her way to the Head of UCPA: Kaede Sato. "

"Hello, Kagome." Kaede greeted, as the petite agent took her seat.

Kaede was once on the same squad as Kagome's father before they went their seperate ways in order to lead separate squads. Kaede had been there for Kagome's birth and remained a family friend after Mr. Higurashi had died, three years ago, in a car accident. Just mere months after he announced his retirement. The pain was still fresh and Kagome was convinced it wasn't an accident; although the agency had assured her it was.

The Underground Civilian Protection Agency had a large amount of responsibilities. The agency did everything from drug bust to stopping the assassinations of important government officials and so on. Whatever it took to ensure that Japan keep peace within it's borders.

"Hello, Kaede." Kagome nodded respectively.

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

As Kaede prepared the tea, Kagome waited patiently for the elderly women to begin telling her about her assignment.

"You will be partnered with someone outside of the agency," Kaede began, placing the steaming cup of green tea in front of Kagome, "I won't give a name, as they won't be discussing yours to your partner, but tomorrow evening you two will meet together at an undisclosed location."

Kagome quirked a brow. It was extremely rare that UCPA interact with anyone. That was part of the reason it had been able to remain hidden from other agencies that held similar responsibilities.

"I will; however, tell you of the nature of this assignment and some interesting knowledge about your partner."

Kagome nodded, and took a sip of her tea.

"You're partner is hanyou."

Kagome eyed her, and thought back to the stories of mythical creatures and religious figures Kaede had told her as a young girl. Stories of: demons, charms, hanyous, priestess', monks, and more.

"I did not tell you those stories to fill your head with fears," Kaede's voice broke Kagome out of her trance, "but knowledge. Very few people know of their existence. They have assimilated into our society. As you know their life span is incredible.:

Kagome broke their silence, "Kaede, why would we be working with this agency made up of- demons?"

"Because, Kagome, they have abilities that will prove extremely helpful in this mission." Kaede refilled her cup before continuing, "You and your partner will be co-leaders of a very special group of highly trained individuals- human and demon. Your mission is to anialate Japan's biggest threat: Naraku Ito.

Kagome drew in a breath. Naruku had slipped through the agencies fingers multiple times.

"Naraku is a demon." Kaede glanced at the clock, "The mission briefing you will receive when your partner and you converge will give you more information, and of course you're always welcome to use UCPA's database.

Kagome stood at the authoritative woman's command, and curtly bowed.

"I believe that you are prepared and an essential asset on this mission," She paused, "Do you accept?"

Kagome straightened up and smiled.

"You're just like your father." Kaede remarked, "Dismissed."


	5. First Date Jitters

Kagome scrambled to get home and made it with only twenty minutes to spare. She changed into her dress, brushed her teeth, and freshened up a bit. At exactly 7 o'clock her doorbell rang. Kagome's heart hammered in her chest as she took one final look at herself in the hall way mirror. She wasn't used to being nervous. In fact, her calm demeanor and level headed thinking was one of her greatest leadership assets. She turned undid the lock and turned the doorknob; greeting Inuyasha with a sweet smile.

"Hi there." He spoke easily and appeared to not be nearly as nervous as she felt. He looked handsome in a red v-neck and black blazer. His jeans were black as well and his dress shoes were in pristine condition. He'd chosen to leave his dark hair down.

Kagome was glad that she'd chosen a simple ensemble. In a way it appeared that they had coordinated their outfits.

"Hey." Her smile grew.

"Are you ready to go?" He motioned towards his car and she nodded. He waited patiently as she locked her door behind her and she was surprised but pleased when he opened the car door for her and helped her in. Kagome recognized the car to be a 2013 Nissan GT-R.

As he made his way around to the driver seat Kagome admired the interior. He had a grocery sack in his backseat with some trash. He had obviously attempted to clean up a bit for her and she appreciated it.

"Sweet ride." Kagome commented, and she meant it.

"Thanks." He replied, backing up and turning onto the street, "It was a present to myself for earning a promotion." His smile formed into a smirk, before he changed the topic, "I have reservations at Akasaka Kikunoi." He paused and added, "I hope you like it. I don't eat their often but it's always good when I do."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Kagome replied, looking out the window as the first sign of stars.

They remained quiet for a little while, the hum of the radio filling in the silence.

Inuyasha spoke first. "I've never really asked what it is you do," He paused, "Career wise."

"I do a lot of graphic design work and freelance writing." She replied, not missing a beat, "What do you do?"

"I work for Inutaisho Inc." He replied, before adding, "We're here."


	6. Fireflies and Moonlight

Inuyasha opened the door for her and gently lead her into the restaurant.

"Inutaisho, Party of two."

The hostess lead them back into a private room, closed off by traditional dividers. In the center of the room a flat table sat with two mats sitting on opposite sides of it. A large window revealed a beautiful green garden lit by paper lanterns and fireflies.

As the couple took their seats the hostess informed them that their order would be there shortly. Once the women had left Kagome and Inuyasha settled in.

"I hope you don't mind; I ordered everything in advanced. The menu can be a bit overwhelming the first time you eat here."

"I'm sure everything will be delicious." She grinned, taking a sip of her water, "And the atmosphere is lovely." Inwardly she was hoping that one of her future missions would allow her to return to the fancy restaurant.

The food was quickly served. Assorted flat dishes and bowls held: fish, rice, noodles, and chicken. Inuyasha sleekly slid a 10000 yen into the servers hands and quietly murmured his desire to be uninterrupted.

"This all looks fantastic!" Kagome eagerly used her chop sticks to pick up pieces of chicken.

Inuyasha flashed a signature smirk, "Glad you like it." He was currently eating what appeared to be a fancier version of ramen.

The pair soon grew comfortable and a steady flow of conversation soon followed.

"So you mentioned that you did some graphic design. What kind of work do you do, specifically?

"Well, I do a lot of album covers and customized projects for different clients."

"That's interesting, I've always wished I was more artistic."

"What do you do at Inutaisho, Inc?"

"My brother and I have taken over the family company. It's all paperwork and such. Nothing very interesting." Inuyasha replied vaguely.

The couple had finished their meal in a relatively quickly manner; Kagome excused herself to the restroom.

* * *

Once inside the kitchen the Japanese beauty reapplied a tinted lip balm and a light dusting of powder. She grabbed a few mints and popped them in before proceeding to wash her hands.

When she returned to the room everything had been cleaned and Inuyasha was standing there waiting for her return.

"Would you like to walk through the garden? There's a beautiful stone path lit up by lanterns."

Kagome smiled at the chance to spend some time outdoors with him.

"I'll follow your lead."

He chuckled and slipped her small hand into his own large one. Once outside the pair enjoyed the cool night air and glowing moon. Kagome shivered when a light breeze rustled between the garden walls and Inuyasha quickly discarded his jacket and insisted she wore it. It smelt like him and she had to resist the urge to inhale the scent of him.

After exploring the garden in relative silence the pair made their way back to his car and Inuyasha once again opened her door and let her in.

The ride home seemed shorter than either one of them wished it to be, and soon Inuyasha was walking her to her front step. She fumbled with her keys for a few minutes hoping that, even though she normally wouldn't accept a kiss on the very first date, he'd get the hint.

Finally she opened the lock and turned on the light.

"Thank you for-" Kagome fumbled with her words, "for the wonderful evening." She finished. Staring up intently into his deep eyes. He shuffled, appearing somewhat nervous for the first time that evening.

"I'm glad that you had a good time." A warm genuine smile appeared on his face, "I'll call you later."

"Wait, would you like to come in and have a drink?"

Inuyasha raised his brow questioningly, "I wouldn't want to be on the road after having a drink." He replied, knowing that he'd have to consume many more drinks than the average person to intoxicate him enough to impair his driving.

"Oh, I mean," She became flustered, "I meant some coffee or tea, but I do have some wine if you'd want some. You could stay the night." Kagome blushed at what she'd just said and floundered all the more, "I mean not with me with me, but I have a guest room."

Inuyasha chuckled and held her chin up gently between his thumb and index finger. Mindful of the invisible claws that still graced his finger tips. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. A chastise kiss, but one full of deep desire.

They broke apart, almost breathless despite the brevity of the kiss.

"I would love to have a drink Kagome, but I have an important meeting to look into tomorrow. Are you free day after tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." She replied, "But I'll call you when I find out."

"Perfect. Good night."

"Good night, Inuyasha."


	7. Nosy Fox

There may come a time, in the distant future, that I come back to this story and edit it, but, for now, I am simply enjoying being able to write. I'd love to hear comments, constructive criticism, or thoughts in general. Have a nice rest of your weekend.

* * *

Inuyasha waited in his car until he knew she was safe inside and the front light went out. Turning up the music, he pulled back out of her drive and turned towards the direction he wanted to go. Thoughts jumbled in his mind as he made his way home.

His jacket was covered in her intoxicating scent, and he found it difficult to keep his mind on the road. _Was it too soon?_ He thought to himself, _I haven't known her that long._

"How'd it go?" Shippo asked him, as he was rummaging through the fridge.

"It was good."

"Just good?" Shippo quirked a brow in both question and disbelief, "Her scent is all over you."

Inuyasha scoffed and removed the jacket before settling down on a sleek couch and turning on the TV.

"I'm not spilling all the details like you always seem to do Shippo."

"Who me?" The fox demon batted his eyes innocently.

"Yes, you." Inuyasha replied, taking off the illusion charm and transforming back into his regular self.

Shippo sighed in resignation, knowing his friend wasn't going to hand out any information. He decided to hand over a sealed envelope and take his place on the opposite side of the couch.

"Finally," Inuyasha muttered, opening the card he quickly read the card and committed it to memory.

**Tomorrow evening.**

**Akasaka Kikunoi Garden.**

**6pm.**

**3rd Lamp.**

He took a red pocket lighter out of the side table and watched the paper quickly catch fire and crumble into ashes.

"Finally going to meet that co-leader of yours?" Shippo grinned, knowing fully well that Inuyasha was a damn good agent but not the best at taking orders.

"Whoever he or she is, they have no idea who they're dealing with." Inuyasha retorted, flipping through the channels.


	8. Return

Kagome was exhausted, but she'd promised Sango that she'd call her after the date.

"So, how'd it go?"

It amazed Kagome how much energy her friend had at any time of the day.

"It went really well. The food was delicious, he was a perfect gentleman."

"That's great! Tell me more about him."

"Well, you already know what he looks like from Shippo introducing you." She began, "He and his brother own the the company Inutaisho, Inc. He has a nice car, and really really likes ramen. He's responsible, but he has this deeper side of him. Instinct I guess, but it's intriguing."

"Ooh, Kagome falling for a bad boy?"

Kagome chuckled at her friends taunting, "I would hardly call Inuyasha Inutaisho a "bad boy,"" Switching the phone over to her other ear she grabbed a wipe and began to remove her makeup, "He's just-"

"Tall, dark, and handsome." Sango finished for her.

"Exactly." Kagome agreed, slipping under the covers and turning off the light. Something light landed on the floor. "Wait a second Sango. I think I found a note for my next job." She said, using lingo she knew Sango would be able to understand.

"How interesting." She replied, "I'm getting tired. Good night." Which translated to _I can't wait for the details. See you tomorrow. Good bye._

**Tomorrow evening.**

**Akasaka Kikunoi Garden.**

**6pm.**

**3rd Lamp.**

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Tomorrow she'd be meeting her new partner and simultaneously learning what her next assignment would be. Kaede had mentioned leading a team of both demons and humans and Kagome found herself wondering just who the carefully handpicked individuals would me.

Taking a lighter out of her dresser Kagome carefully set the note on fire and watched the paper quickly be devoured by the flames until it was just flaky ashes in her palm. She disposed of it in the waste basket next to her nightstand and crawled into bed. Images of returning to Akaska Kikunio garden lulled her to sleep.


	9. Disguises

Hello, special thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Kagome showed up to the rendezvous point ten minutes earlier than stated so she could get a good glimpse of her surroundings. It had been a foggy morning and the light reflected off the water droplets resting on the leafs of assorted plants. She sighed at the memory of Inuyasha handing her his jacket. She then glanced at her clock: 5:55. Once reaching the third lamp from the entry way she took a seat. The bench was wooden and simple in design and located right next to the lamp. She ran her fingers through her now auburn hair; courtesy of Rin, and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She kept her eyes peeled, _I wonder what he will look like_, Kagome tried to conjure up different images, but soon gave up and simply surveyed the area.

A couple walked by; young and clearly in love. An older man, smoking a cigarette, paraded by a few minutes later. Kagome glanced at her wristwatch again: 5:59. Suddenly a tall male rounded the corner and came towards her.

He was tall and well built with deep blue eyes and blonde hair. _Perhaps I'll be working with an American_, Kagome thought, as she adjusted the red ball cap on her head; it bore no logo or design but was meant to notify her partner of who she was.

"It's nice to meet you." She spoke in perfect English, all though her American accent was a bit lacking.

"Keh." He replied in perfect Japanese, "Are you ready to do this?"

Kagome nodded and her unnamed partner took a note out of a panel underneath the lamp. "Let's get somewhere more private."

She followed him to the parking lot and the pair slid into a red corvette. A bit flashy for a spy.

The strangers lips quirked into a smirk, as if he could hear her thoughts. Once the doors closed the pair sized each other up.

"You're not at all what I imagined a hanyou would look like." Kagome commented.

"This is a disguise."

Kagome chuckled, "You're not the only one donning a wig."


	10. Identified

May be a while until my next chapter. I've been super busy lately!

* * *

Inuyasha took in the sight of the girl next to him. Her auburn curls which at first appeared to be real; he now knew to be false. He twitched his nose in agitation. This damn fog is making it impossible for me to smell anything.

The drive was a long one. The other members of the team were supposed to meet the pair at an old warehouse a few minutes out of town. No messy security cameras or nosy civilians to question them.

They'd been ordered to meet and discuss a plan before their squad members arrived. When they pulled into the warehouse they did a quick routine search but found nothing of suspicion.

"You don't have to wear the disguise anymore." Kagome commented, as she rummaged through her bag for a hair tie. She found it and tied it back, deciding that she'd remove the wig later.

Inuyasha's gaze challenged her, but she didn't back down. He slipped off the charm and his features transformed. His golden locks turned silver and his blue eyes bubbled into a molten amber hue. Perched on his head two triangle shaped ears that twitched and took in every sound throughout the abandoned warehouse.

Kagome could only stare at the unique coloring and stature of him, but something seemed vaguely familiar about him.

"I'm going to go see if the clearing squad left us some food."

Kagome simply nodded and tapped her finger on the table has she heard him rummage throughout the next room.

"Hey!" She called out, "Want some ramen?" He poked his head into the room he'd just abandoned.

"Where is it?" He asked, strolling into the room. Taking a whiff. He walked up to her and nosily began smelling her. He could faintly smell the scent of her skin beneath the hairspray and something else. A strange shampoo that dulled his senses.

"What are you wearing?" He demanded, Kagome calmly backed out of his vicinity, "It's a shampoo that hunters use to avoid being smelt by their prey. I was curious to see if it would affect you at all."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in distaste, "You never told me where the ramen is."

Kagome cocked her head slightly to the right and quietly assessed the hanyou.

"Hello, earth to-" He paused, "What did you say your name was?"

"Inuyasha," She whispered. He opened his mouth in what appeared to Kagome as confusion but he snapped it shut before expressing his thoughts.

She sat up and stood in front of him. Looking into his amber eyes she slid the wig off. Her black haphazard curls tumbled down and Inuyasha's eyes flashed in recognition.

"Kagome."


	11. Pause: Now Press Play

Sorry, it's been so long since I've written on this story, I'm definitely going to try to get back into thinking about this story and finishing it up as soon as possible!

-Silver Mist

The pair stood and stared at each other. Neither wanting to break the silence. The moment only broken by the twitch of Inuyasha's ear recognizing the sound of two jeeps headed their way. Kagome noticed the action and loaded her gun and holstered it on her thigh. She brushed past him wordlessly.

Kagome held up a pair of binoculars and Inuyasha relied merely on his eyes. They both let out a sound of recognition and visibly relaxed as they registered the faces in the jeep. They both waited expectantly. A few minutes later the pair stood in front of a group of six individuals. Kagome nodded at her trio: Sango, Miroku, and Rin.

Sango, aside from being her best friend in the agency, proved to be skilled with blades and face-to-face combat. Sango and Kagome had often been mistaken as sisters despite Sango's longer brown hair, and eyes that were a shade lighter than Kagome's.

Miroku, as perverted as he may be, was an excellent sharp shooter. He had advanced knowledge on guns and was a year ahead of Kagome. They had often been paired together when training. With his deep violet eyes and a very strong looking physique Kagome thought he had an almost demon-like uniqueness.

Rin usually stayed behind the scenes, creating personas and feeding information to those on the field. At nineteen Rin was two years younger than Kagome and Sango, and they treated her like a younger sister. She was resourceful and witty, having helped the girls with their missions many times, put Kagome at ease.

Inuyasha's mouth curved into a slight smirk as he assessed his trio: Shippo, Bankotsu, and Kouga. _Interesting choices, _he thought to himself.

Shippo and Inuyasha had known each other for years, hundreds of years actually. The fiery fox demon proved to be skilled in the trickster ways of his ancestors. He easily got along with most everyone he met, and specialized in creating fake lives and accessing computer data.

Bankotsu, although at first distrusted, proved to be an avid fighter and skilled swordsman. He had a determined nature and proved his trust through many tasks, many often undesirable. He would take orders wordlessly, but there was a gleam in his eyes that almost betrayed his mischievous nature. _He reminds me of myself_, Inuyasha thought to himself, although he would never admit it. They challenged each other, and Inuyasha was always up for a challenge.

Kouga, unlike Bankotsu, would not take orders so easily. Being the leader of the wolf tribe and being used to being in charge made Kouga fiery and independent. His speed and loyalty making him a trusted and useful member of the Underground Demon Civilian Protection Agency.

The pair continued to size each other up, as they heard the jeeps come to a stop.

"So this is what you really look like." Kagome asked, "No more disguises."

"Not like what you see?" Inuyasha shot back.

"I didn't say that."

The microwave beeped and Inuyasha took the moment to retrieve his ramen.

"Hey, anyone home?" Kagome recognized the voice to be Miroku's.

"We're in the back Miroku." Kagome called out, soon after she heard the shuffling of six pairs of feet.

As the group entered into the meeting space Kagome and Inuyasha took a stand in front of the holographic screen. Kagome took a moment to bring up the video message that Kaede and Sesshomaru. It was extremely rare to see the head of two agencies in their line of work to be seen in the same building, let alone the same room.

Kagome pressed play.

Kaede began the video by thanking the agents for accepting this task and for their cooperation. Kagome focused in on Sesshomaru. _So, that's Inuyasha's brother._

Inuyasha tried to pay attention to the video message, but he kept noticing how intently she was analyzing his brother. A jealousness crept inside of him, as he returned his attention back to the screen before him.

Now Sesshomaru was talking, "We will be expecting updates throughout this mission. Follow your team leader's instructions and use your strengths. You were specifically chosen because of them."

The pair ended the video in unison, "Protect your country, and each other. Thank you for your service to Japan."

Kagome and Inuyasha eyed each other, and turned back to their team.

"We have a lot of work to do guys." Kagome began.

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's get started.


	12. Alpha

The team worked well into the night. Analyzing everything both agencies knew about Naraku Ito. Everyone, for the most part, seemed to be getting along. Rin had a lot of questions about Shippo's charms; Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Bankotsu talked weapons. Despite this, there was an underlying tension between team leaders that only Sango knew anything about. However, everyone remained focused on their tasks until Kagome and Inuyasha dismissed everyone to their makeshift bedchambers. Rin and Sango excitedly made their way to their room, talking about some movie that Sango had managed to bring. Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and Bankotsu chattered idly as they went down the long hallway to their respective rooms.

Kagome worked silently, periodically glancing at her hanyou partner who seemed mildly distracted. His ears twitched, and she silently wondered if he could sense that she was watching him. Turning back to the video feed that provided fleeting glances of Naraku and company, Kagome lost herself in though. She got the acute sense that she was being watched and glanced up to see a glaring hanyou at the opposite side of the table.

"Can I help you?" She asked, quirking up her brow.

"They're all asleep."

Kagome blinked, "And?"

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow. You should get some rest, too." Resting his hands on the edge of the table, he leaned forward, "You're going to need it if you plan on keeping up with me." A cocky grin formed on his face.

Kagome matched his gaze, and then his stance. "You may have demonic power on your side, but I have my own talents." Silently, she sashayed out of the room, determined to prove Inuyasha and his alpha ego wrong.


End file.
